Laundry Room
by SetoKaiba'sShowGirl
Summary: Laundry is the most tedious of household chores and I do it every friday. I could be out there, with them, but I'm not. And why would I be. When a half naked guy, who looks just like me, is doing his laundry too...YYxY Lemon.


_**Disclaimer: **_All I want for Christmas is Seto, ooooohhhh baby. Doubt I'll get it though.

_**Warnings: **_Swearing, minor drug and alcohol use and LEMON!

_Laundry Room_

_By SetoKaiba'sShowGirl _

The sound of singing wafted to the inhabitations of the apartment block. A young man was in the basement, doing his laundry, while singing along with his MP3 player. Swaying his hips to the beat of the track, he sauntered around the room, moving his clothes from the washer to the dryer. He was dressed in a pair of khaki shorts, with a white vest adorning his torso, his normal uniform for the mundane task. He did his washing every Friday. On a Friday night, where most people his age were out getting drunk and partying, he was doing his laundry. Sure, he could go out if he wanted to, Joey and Ryou always invited him out, but he just didn't want to go. The clubs were loud, people touched you, and more people, then you cared to think about, looked like they were about to rape you. So he didn't go. His hair was tied back in to a ponytail at the base of his neck, his bangs still framing his face. He swept the bangs out of his eyes, still dancing as he sat on top of the machine where his clothes had just been. He started singing along with the track again as he danced, swaying his hips with his eyes closed. He moved off of the washing machine and danced around the room. No one was here on a Friday except him, everyone in the building was young, so they were with there friends, getting drunk or high. Well he thought no one was there. He had just crashed into someone bigger then him, probably stronger as well, and was now straddling his waist, his face 3" away from the others.

"Sorry," he said to the man underneath him, still failing to move, "Really sorry, didn't think anyone was here so I kinda dance when no ones around, it's kinda like my hobby and I'm really sorry because I could of hurt y…" He didn't get any further because of a finger covering his lips, stopping him from any further verbal diarrhea.

"Apology accepted," The stranger said from underneath him, "Now, could you please get off of me?"

He quickly jumped up off him, blushing profusely while reaching a hand down to help the other man up, "Sorry, I really didn't mean that. I'm Yugi Motou."

The man got up and dusted himself off before replying, "Nice to meet you Yugi. I'm Yami, Yami Atemu."

Yugi took a closer look at the man he had collided into, before gasping. They looked so much alike. Yami was taller then Yugi, but not by much, maybe 5 or 6 inches. There hair color similar, both tri-colored, blonde bangs, black base. But where Yugi's was tipped in amethyst, Yami's was tipped in crimson. Both of their eyes were the same color of the tips of their hair. Yami looked like he could be Yugi's older brother, more mature looking, and his face sharp and regal. Yugi on the other hand looked like a little kid, maybe still in high school. He had round features, not befitting his age, making him look cute and innocent. Yami stood there staring at Yugi as Yugi stared at him. Both looked into each others eyes. One a royal crimson, the other the color of a rare jewel.

"Nice to meet you too, Yami," Yugi said extending a hand to the other.

Yami took his hand and smirked slightly, before picking up his bag of washing and going towards the washer. Yugi sat down on the bench that was situated on one side of the room, watching Yami. He was wearing a pair of black sweat pants that left everything to the imagination, and no top, that left nothing to the imagination. Yugi stared at the toned chest that was gracefully moving around the laundry room as he set the machine. He placed in the powder and hit the button to turn it on before turning back to his smaller counterpart.

"So Yugi," Yami questioned, "How long have you been living here?"

"Since I finished college, you?"

"I just moved in last week," Yami said as he hopped on of top a machine that wasn't on, "What number do you live at?"

"28, you?" Yugi thought he sounded extremely stupid repeating the questions Yami was asking him, but it was all he could think of.

"26, so I'm underneath you, am I not?"

"Yeah, you are directly underneath me," Yugi got up and stepped over to the drier his clothes were in. He popped another quarter in the machine before turning back to Yami, "Why aren't you out tonight? I mean you don't have to answer if you don't want to, but you don't seem like the type of person to be doing your washing on a Friday night." He ended his speech by scratching the back of his head sheepishly and blushing.

"It's okay, I'll answer," Yami said while crossing his legs and smirking at the youth in front of him, "I used to go out with a guy, and we always used to fuck on a Friday. So when we were finished I would do the laundry. Old habits die hard, I suppose."

Yugi was blushing worst then before now. How could someone be so blunt? He supposed it was better then a liar though. But he just wasn't used to someone proclaiming they were gay and that they used to have sexual intercourse every Friday. His mouth flapped as he tried to form words. _'Say something, say anything you idiot.' _Yugi shouted at himself as his mouth still flapped.

"Don't worry," Yami said to Yugi, "I'm sometimes a bit too forthright. It's just the way I am. I think I got it from Bakura."

Yugi's head snapped up, "Bakura," He practically screamed, "Ryou Bakura?"

Yami shook his head, "No, Bakura Kitou, my former boyfriend and Ryou's current boyfriend."

Yugi blinked slowly for a while before saying, "If you know Ryou and Bakura, how comes I don't know you?"

"No idea. But I must ask you a question now," Yugi nodded for Yami to continue, "Why are _you_not out, on this lovely evening?"

Yugi smiled slightly, "I don't really like going to clubs. People are too drunk to know what they are doing, they smell funny. People keep touching you and look like they are about to rape you. It kinda disturbs me," Yugi admitted still smiling slightly.

Yami smirked at the man in front of him, "I thought you said earlier that you liked to dance. Why don't you go to the clubs just to dance?"

Yugi shrugged, "I don't like dancing with people I don't know."

Yami smirked even more, "Why say people, shouldn't you say girls?"

Yugi blushed again, his face resembling a high tomato, "Because I'm bi."

Yami smirk got bigger and he nodded in acknowledgement, "Well from my earlier sermon, you know I like boys too," Yugi nodded, "But unlike you, I'm gay."

Yugi giggled slightly, "I kinda of got the gay vibe."

Yami pouted for a millisecond before it turned into a playful glare, "Are you saying I'm a pretty boy?"

"Maybe I am, maybe I'm not." Yugi was suddenly felling very mischievous, and quite a bit flirtatious.

Yami's glare changed from a glare into a smirk, "Are you saying I'm ugly, little one?"

It was Yugi's turn to pout, "I'm not that little, am I?" He stood up as his washer dinged, announcing it had done its job.

"You're not that little, but you're shorter then me, and that's saying something." Yami said while Yugi had his head in the dryer, giving Yami a very nice view.

"It's my DNA, okay," Yugi said while pulling clothes from the dryer, placing them in a basket, "Oh and to your earlier question, I don't find you ugly at all." Followed but a cheeky wink. He stuck his head straight back in the dryer to hide the blush that instantly came to his face from his bold actions. He was calming his breathing when Yami started to talk again.

"Well you are quite sexy yourself, I mean come on," Yugi epped from in the dryer as a playful spank was placed on his bottom, "With that ass, how could you not be."

Yugi got his head out, looking towards Yami. His face was so red, airplanes were wondering why someone was signaling for them to land on an apartment block. He did manage to utter an intelligent and flirtatious response though, "That say I have the best ass around, that's why I like to bend down."

Yugi stuck his head back into the dryer, hiding his giggles as he heard Yami give off a long wolf whistle in appreciation, "They weren't lying. That is an ass I just can not help but spank." Finishing with another firm tap.

Yugi finally finished fishing his laundry out of the dryer, but was upset for it being over for once. That would mean he would have to wait a whole week to see Yami again, "Yami?"

"Yes?" He replied from his perch.

"You said you do your washing every week, on a Friday, right?"

Yami nodded with a smirk on his face, "Why?"

"Well, we could become washing partners. Makes it not so boring, you know?"

Yami's smirk increased, "I don't see why not, aibou."

Yugi titled his to the side slightly, "Did you just call me aibou?"

Yami smirk was going to fill his whole face if it got any better, "We are laundry partners aren't we, _aibou_."

Yugi shivered for the way Yami used the word. He felt himself become hard just from the one word. The seductive way it rolled of the man's tongue. He needed to get away and quick, and take a really cold shower. He bent down to retrieve his wash basket, earning another wolf whistle, "See Ya next week Yami."

"See you then, _aibou_."

Yugi just about ran up the stairs to his apartment, he now needed to do a lot more then just shower.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A week later Yugi was walking down the stairs, basket in hand. He had a dopey grin on his face. He was finally going to see Yami again. He had seen him once during the week. On the Wednesday, Yugi saw Yami leaving his apartment, and he got to see what the elder man usually wore. Yugi didn't know they made so much leather. Yami had smirked at him and had said in that extremely seductive voice, that left Yugi with a hard-on to die for, _'On Friday, aibou.' _Yugi was meant to be going to meet Joey, but he had to make a little detour back to his room. He continued walking down the stairs, smiling all the way. He had quite a crush on his older look-alike, but for once he wasn't nervous about it. He knew Yami had to at least find him cute. He had said more then that on their last meeting. So with a little bit of flirting, and the bottle of Jack he had in his washing basket, what could go wrong? He entered the laundry room to find Yami already there, headphones in, singing as he placed his washing in the machine. Yugi watched as Yami danced and sung, without a care in the world, dressed in just a pair of combats. Yugi thought he made a very delectable sight. Swaying to a track Yugi had never heard, eyes closed he danced, turning in all sorts of directions. Yugi placed his basket on top of a machine and continued watching. Laughing as the man came closer to him, before crashing straight in to him. Making both topple over backwards, just like last week. Only this time Yami was on top, and instead of spluttering apologies, he smirking in such a wicked way.

"Mr. Atemu, we really should stop meeting like this, people will begin to talk," Yugi said as he wrapped his arms around the man's neck.

"Well Mr. Motou, I do fucking hope so," Atemu replied while leaning down slightly to brush his lips over the smaller males.

Yugi instantly responded, pressing himself up into the body on top of him. Seeking more of the heat radiating from him. Yami pressed down slightly before breaking the kiss completely.

"Now, now, aibou," Yami chastised lightly, tapping Yugi on the nose with a finger, "We have all the time in the world to fuck. Now is not it. There will be a perfect time."

Yugi blushed seven shades of red. He hated yet loved Yami's bluntness, it always made him blush. He smiled though, so they were defiantly going to have sex, in the near future preferably. He watched as Yami got up before leaning down and picking Yugi up, placing on his feet. He smirked and turned back to his washing, adding the rest to the machine, before closing the lid and pressing the start button. Yugi began to do the same. When all the clothes were in, he put in his money and pressed the button. Hearing it whirl, as it started up, he reached in to his basket and produced the bottle of liquor. He turned back to Yami, who was lounging on the bench, a smirk on his face.

"Mr. Atemu, I was wondering, would you like to join me for a drink?"

Yami looked at the bottle in the male's hand, before smirking himself, "I would love to join you for a drink, Mr. Motou. What better to do on a Friday night then get drunk with a cutie, unless there is some marijuana involved."

Yugi's smirk got a lot worst, "You smoke weed?"

Yami nodded before getting up and taking the bottle from the young one, "On occasion, do you?"

Yugi nodded, "I have some in my room, if you want some? I'll bring it down, with some cups and coke."

Yami nodded again, while opening the bottle and drinking some, he closed his eyes and shuddered as the liquor went down his throat, "Yes we defiantly need some coke. I don't feel like hitting the floor too soon."

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Yugi soon returned with the required items, the bottle of coke under his arm, the cups in one hand, the little bag of illegal substance swaying in the other. Yami smirked at the male before taking the cannabis and proceeding to build it into something that could be smoked, with a piece of cigarette and a rolling paper. Yugi made two drinks, making Yami's a lot stronger then his own. He had a high tolerance to alcohol, growing up with someone as mad as Joey. Yami had the same sorts of thoughts. He had a really high tolerance to cannabis, seeing as most of his friends smoked it. So he purposely put more weed in the joint then necessary, wanting to see what Yugi was like buzzing.

And so it began, drinking and smoking, and getting more and more intoxicated and stupid.

"So Yami," Yugi said as he sat on the bench, next to him, nearly slipping off in his state, "How many boyfriends have you had?"

Yami thought on it some, his slow brain trying to decipher Yugi's slurred speech, "A few, lost count."

Yugi smirked lopsidedly, "And how many boys have you fucked?"

Yami couldn't help it, his intoxicated mind told him to laugh, so he did. Deep laughter rang through the room as the red eyed inhabitant cracked up. He didn't know what was so funny, but Yugi using the word fucked, nearly smirking cracked him up.

"Well Mr. Atemu, how many young boys have you seduced into your bed?"

Yami stopped laughing; he didn't remember why he was laughing in the first place anymore, "Ummm, a few, can't remember the precise number." He was swaying so violently he was in threat of falling off the bench. "You?"

Yugi started counting off on his fingers, "9 men, 5 women."

Yami stared at his smaller counterpart, "Well, my number is at least double that."

Yugi smirked again, "Slut."

Yami smirked as well, but his was a lot less sloppy then Yugi's. True they were both as intoxicated as each other, but Yami was drunk, Yugi was high. Yugi's head was a blank, what ever thought he was having, just flew out of his mouth before he could stop it. Where as Yami's head was just spinning, he felt like he was invincible, able to do and get anything he wanted. He turned towards Yugi before replying to his earlier comment, "And you love it."

Shy little Yugi Motou, who was at the present time, intoxicated, off an illegal and a legal substance, did something normal shy and non-intoxicated Yugi Motou wouldn't do to Yami Atemu. Who, at the present time was intoxicated just like Yugi, didn't object, but he wouldn't normally object, now would he?

Yugi smirked at Yami's announcement before straddling the man's thighs. Yami just leant back, a similar smirk adorning his features as he placed a firm yet gentle grip on the boy's hips. Yugi lent forward, his lips close enough to Yami's that the male could feel the other's breath. "Your right," His lips brushing against Yami's with every word, "I do love it."

Yugi closed the gap between their lips, pressing his lips and groin into Yami. Yami moaned at the contact, his hands moving from the boy's hips to his arse, squeezing the cheeks with ardour. Yugi moaned into the kiss. He had wanted to do this since last week. Yami was a sex god in his eyes, perfect. Lithe yet still held muscle mass. Taller then Yugi, but not so he over shadowed him. The beautiful crimson eyes framed by full dark lashes that fluttered against his cheek when his eyes were closed. That smirk, that send chills up his spine, and made him get quite a few erections. He just wanted Yami to throw him down and plunge into him. He did held incredible lust for the man who looked so much like him, but he actually did like him as well. He wanted to date the man currently in between his thighs, who's lips were currently giving him quite a hickey on the junction of shoulder and neck. He wanted to date him, but right now all he could think about was fucking him. Yugi's head threw back as a hand entered his shorts. He rocked his hips, trying to get more then Yami's hand on his dick, while also crashing their groins together. Yami growled and thrust upwards, turning slightly feral. Gods above, how much did he want to fuck this boy? Right here, right now. On top of a washing machine.

"Yug, you down here?"

Yugi froze. He could recognise that voice anywhere, and right now he hated it. Yami's hand was still down his pants and he was still straddling his thighs as the blonde haired cock-blocker came bursting through the door. Yugi hated everything about Joey Wheeler at that precise moment. From his blonde hair atop his head, to the worn sneakers at his feet. Joey's mouth fell open as he took in the scene in front of him, before a cheeky grin appeared on his features. Well wasn't that a surprise, Yugi was about to have sex.

"Sorry Yug, I was just coming to invite you out with me, Bakura, Ryou and Seto, but I can see your busy."

Yugi nodded with a look of complete fury on his face. Still failing to move, because he didn't want to move. He wanted Joey to leave, so he could continue where he left off. He was just about to scream obscenities in all the languages he knew because a certain cock-blocker was still standing there, staring at the duo, in their compromising situation. Until he heard another very familiar voice.

"Is he down there Jo?" Questioned the sweet voice of one Ryou Bakura. It sounded like it was coming from up the stairs. Meaning Yugi wasn't about to scar he white-haired friend.

"Yeah, he's kind of busy," Joey said with a wink.

"With who?" Ryou sounded quite shocked. Yugi was quite angry at that. He mad it sound like he couldn't get laid.

Joey turned back to the duo, but this time he addressed Yami, "And who may you be?"

Yami quirked an eyebrow at Yugi, who just hid his face in Yami's shoulder, to distraught to even look at him, "I'm Yami." He said stretching out his free hand, the one that wasn't currently down Yugi's trousers. Usually he would of at least moved his hand, but he didn't want to. It was fine where it was, gently wrapped around Yugi's member. It didn't matter that some blonde he never meet was in the room. He would of continued even with him being there. If he didn't know Yugi would object.

Joey walked forward and took the hand, "I'm Joey Wheeler, pleased to meet you." He said before shouting up to the rest of them, "He's down he with a guy called Yami."

Then another familiar voice, to both Yami and Yugi came floating down the stairs, "Hey Yami, I heard you've fucking moved here, how you been, you old cunt?"

Yami shouted back up, venom lashed in his voice. _'Can't they just fucking go? So I can fuck.'_ "Fine, now can you grab your fucking friends and leave, I'm kind of fucking busy."

Yugi and Yami heard snickering before, "Okay, come on you fuck-tards. Time to move out. Kaiba's car's still running, so let's move it."

Joey turned to the two, who were still in the same position as they were when he came in, "Time for me to go, see Ya Yugi." Yugi just grunted in response, his head still in Yami's shoulder, "Nice to meet you Yami." Yami waved with his free hand.

Joey turned and left, Yami and Yugi hearing the door slam. They looked at each other. Yugi was slightly red in embarrassment, and Yami just looked shocked. They looked at each other for two more seconds before bursting out laughing. Their alcohol fuelled blood finding it extremely funny.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Yugi woke up to the sun shining steadily through his window. He leant up slightly only to groan and fall back to his bed. His head was ringing; he had drunk and smoked way too much. He pulled the covers up more and relished in the fell of silk on his skin. Wait…he didn't have silk sheets. He sat up abruptly, causing his head to feel like it had split in two, before looking around at his surroundings. This wasn't his room, or his apartment for that matter. The walls were a dark red, giving the room a mysterious yet romantic feeling. The windows were framed by thick red curtains, and Yugi could tell that if they were closed would block out any light. This was _defiantly_ not his room. The bed was bigger, the desk was cleaner and the closet was smaller, and everything looked black. He switched his head slowly from side to side, taking in the room, before stopping. There was a hand on him, actually a whole arm, wrapped around his waist. His eyes traveled up the arm to look at who it was. He smiled slightly, Yami. So this must be Yami's room, Yami's apartment. He thought back to the night before and groaned. He was very forward, wasn't he? But how did he end up here, in Yami's bed. He thought back again, he couldn't remember having sex. He moved his hips slightly. Nope, no pain, so he couldn't of had sex. Maybe he took Yami instead, though that seemed very unlikely. He trailed his hand down Yami's back and poked him in the base of the spine, looking in to his face at the same time to see if he flinched, again, no pain. So how the fuck had he ended up in bed, someone else's bed for that matter. He realized something else; he still had his clothes on, except his shoes. He removed Yami's arm from around him, and got up, going in search of his shoes. That's when he saw his washing, freshly laundered, folded neatly in the basket. He smiled and placed his shoes on his feet, which were next to his washing. He picked up and the basket and walked back over to Yami.

"Thanks," He whispered before placing a small kiss on the man's cheek.

"You're welcome," Yami responded. Yugi had thought him to be asleep, but it seemed he was wrong. Yami's eyes were still closed but he seemed alert enough.

"How did we get up here?" Yugi questioned.

Yami's brow scrunched together slightly, "No idea, hikari."

Yugi blushed slightly at the new nickname. He had no idea why Yami would call him his light, he had an inkling though, "Well, okay then. I'll be going."

He walked to the door and opened it hearing Yami's response, "Till Friday, _Aibou._"

Yugi shivered slightly, did this guy ever stop being seductive? Yugi sincerely doubted it.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Friday had come and Yugi was once again walking down those fateful stairs. He had his usual basket in hand, but his uniform was different. Instead of his usual long shorts, today he was wearing barely there shorts. He smirked at his devilry. His vest was a smaller one, so that when he moved you could just see his stomach. He had had a phone call from Joey the moment he had got upstairs from Yami's last Friday. Jo had shouted down the phone at him, much too perky for a man that probably only got in an hour ago. _'Did you fuck him? Did you fuck him?' _The blonde had shouted down the phone as soon as he said hello. _'No, I didn't Joseph.' _Yugi had replied with a yawn. _'Why?' _His best friend asked, sounding confused down the phone. _'It looked like you were going to from where I was standing.'_ Yugi sighed down the phone, _'You kinda ruined the moment.'_ _'Sorry bud, are you going to fuck him though?'_ Jo had sounded sincerely sorry, but excited at the same time. _'I don't know Jo, if I get another chance.' _Jo made a tapping sound on the phone, _'If you want to fuck him, make sure you get another chance.' _That line had sparked an idea in Yugi's head. So that's why the change of clothes, he would make everything extremely provocative, making Yami so aroused he would die just to fuck him. Yugi's smirk grew; he was going to enjoy this. He entered the laundry room. Yami wasn't there yet, which Yugi was grateful for. He relaxed his posture and moved towards a machine. He opened the top and started loading clothes into it. Being so short was such a disadvantage at times. He leant right into the machine to fiddle about with the clothes making sure they were even, when a hand tapped him firmly on the ass. He squealed but knew instantly who it was.

"My, my, little one," The deep voice of Yami came floating to his ears, "Did you forget your shorts?"

Yugi blushed so he kept his head in the machine, shifting slightly. He should not be getting hard so quickly, "What do you mean by that? Mr. Atemu."

"It seems that you have forgotten your shorts and just have a washcloth covering you." Yami said, his hand gently caressing the ass that was sticking out of the washing machine.

"These are shorts Mr. Atemu," Yugi said taking his head out the machine, when he was sure he face had cooled down. He remained bent over though, letting Yami resume his petting, "They were the only ones I could find." _'The ones I looked for three hours for. Seeing as I know you have a thing for my ass.' _"You don't like them?"

"I like them very much," His hand resumed his petting, "They make your ass look all the more delectable." The last word was followed by a slap.

Yugi turned around to pout, but was stopped as he actually got a look at the man. He was topless as usual, but there was one mega difference. Instead of the loose pants that he normally wore down here, he wore a pair of black leather pants that seemed like they were painted on his skin. Yugi stopped the drool that threatened to drop from his mouth, but couldn't stop the tightening of his pants.

"You seem to have forgotten your pants and decided to paint your clothes on instead." Yugi replied taking the sight of a sizable bulge in the crotch, the pants way too tight for Yugi not to notice the sizable member.

Yami had noticed exactly were Yugi was watching, "It's not paint, its leather. Would you like to feel, Mr. Motou?"

Yugi laughed lightly, "Not right now Mr. Atemu, I need to start my washing and I think you should too."

"You are no fun, aibou." He replied but put his washing on anyway.

Yugi watched as Yami put on his washing. There was something about the way he was doing it. Like his motions were more controlled, thought out. _'Damn were they sexy though.' _Yugi thought to himself as Yami bent over to place more clothes in the bottom of the machine. Yugi had to stop himself from kissing the rump enclosed in leather. It looked so edible. _'And he says I have a nice ass.' _Yugi walked towards the leather clad man, tapping the ass that was sticking out. There was a sound between a groan and an epe.

"Your ass is quite nice too, Mr. Atemu."

Yami's head slowly retreated from inside of the washing machine, a smirk adorning his features, "I know, but yours is much better, rounder, supple, and a lot bigger."

Yugi blushed, his embarrassment heightened, "Are you saying I have a big bum, Mr. Atemu."

Yami's smirk got bigger, "Yes, but did I say it's a bad thing."

Yugi's blush got bigger. He was the one suppose to be seducing Yami, not the other way round. Yami walked closer to his protégé, "You also have nice lips, like your bottom, they are nicely shaped." He ran a finger around the outline, "Supple." a finger swiping straight across them. That's when Yugi took the chance. He sucking the loan digit into his mouth, working the digit as if it was a different part of the male's anatomy. Yami stopped the moan that was about to come out of his mouth. He leant in and began running hot open mouth kisses on Yugi's neck, lovingly. Yugi moaned around the finger and pushed himself closer to Yami, trying to get some of that delicious friction. Yami pushed back, making Yugi take step backwards, his back hitting a wall. He released the digit that was in his mouth as Yami stopped the torment on his neck.

"It's seems you have a nice tongue too." Yami said as he moved his leg to be in between Yugi's. Gently manipulating the half erect member, "Let's test that theory, shall we?"

All Yugi could do was nod as Yami's lips came to his. Yugi moaned into the kiss as the knee started moving, stimulating his member. He made his tongue meet Yami's, putting more lust into the kiss. Yami pushed him back, pushing him further into the wall, pressing more of himself into the slighter boy as Yugi's hands started a journey. One stayed at Yami's neck while the other went wandering, neck to shoulders, shoulders to spine, tracing it down to the two moulds enclosed in leather. Yami moaned as he broke the kiss, looking Yugi in the eye, searching for even a hint that he didn't want to do this. He searched before his mouth took action again, pressing all of his body into the boy, loving the fell of the smaller boy pressed against him. Thigh on thigh, groin on groin, nipple on nipple, lip on lip. Yami moved his mouth from the bruised lips, trailing a trail of kisses, over his chin, to his neck. One of Yugi's hand weaved it's self in Yami's hair, while the other found the others nipple. Yami bite down on Yugi's neck quite harshly, making sure to leave a mark. He was surprised when Yugi didn't yelp, but moaned instead. He smirked against the alabaster skin, before his nips become harsher and the leg that had stilled between Yugi's, started moving again, growing fiercer. Yugi screamed with the intensity of the actions. It felt like his whole being was on fire. Burning, but he didn't want to extinguish it. His hands found Yami's ass and he pulled it, making his own knee rub Yami's appendage, and Yami's rub even harsher. Both males threw back their heads and moaned at the feel. Yami quickly ridded Yugi of his vest, throwing it in a random direction. He attacked a nub that was just asking to be bitten, so that's what he did.

"Yami," Yugi moaned as Yami bit on his nipple before gently blowing on it.

Yami continued his mistreatment while Yugi shifted. He shifted so he was directly in front of Yami and jumped up, wrapping his legs around Yami's waist. Yami growled at the contact and moved his mouth from the now very pink nub. He looked into Yugi's eyes again while grinding his hips harshly into Yugi's, pressing him, if possible, further against the wall. Yugi shrieked as he ground his hips back into Yami. Yami became almost feral, grinding into Yugi with almost reckless abandon. Yugi watched, as best he could, and it turned him on more. Watching Yami lose control, getting more and more roused by the minute, made him more and more aroused. Yami pound his hips into Yugi, losing all control, making Yugi make some truly delicious sounds, but it was getting to be too simple. He pulled Yugi from the wall, placing his hands on that firm ass, moving towards a washing machine. He turned into it and placed Yugi on top. It was just the right height, so he leant over and pressed his lips against Yugi's. Bruising the already bruised lips more. Shoving his tongue into the carven, searching out every crevice while his hand snaked down to more interesting places.

"YAMI!" He all but screamed as the males hand rubbed him unsympathetically through denim.

Yami smirked and pressed his lips once again onto the slighter boy's. Yugi moaned through the kiss, moving his own hand down to Yami's member. Yami growled and the kiss got harsher. Yugi really liked the way Yami was treating him, rough, unforgiving. He fucking loved it. Yami broke the kiss to trail kisses down his body instead. Making Yugi lose contact with his package. He reached the younger's navel and dipped his tongue in. Watching as Yugi mewled at the feeling, his hands tangling in Yami's hair. Yami smirked again and moved down to the shorts.

"Now Yugi, do you think we should remove this washcloth you call clothing," Yami asked, his eyes a deep ruby. Clouded by the lust he felt.

Yugi didn't answer and slid off the machine. Standing in front of the taller male, he reached for the leather pants. Yami smirked, not about to stop him. Yugi, with a snap of his hand, had the trousers around Yami's ankles. He gulped as he realized they were the only defense. Yami was now left in his birthday suit, and what a nice suit it was. His caramel colored skin shown in the artificial light, his muscles light rippled as he breathed. He had lightly muscled stomach, and pectorals and his navel had a strip of hair going down to, forbidden places. Yugi stared, and weren't those forbidden places glorious. 9 inched of man flesh stood proud, nestled in a patch of black curls.

"I think we should test your theory now," Yugi said while a finger skimmed over the length.

Yami stared at the man, in front of him. Just a little confused, "And what theory would that be?"

Yugi dropped to his knees, "This theory."

Yami gave of a harsh growl as he was enveloped in heat. A moist muscle whipped around the head, tantalizing Yami's senses so he could barely stand up. Yugi would have smirked if something wasn't in his mouth, and down his throat. Yami weaved his hands into the boy's hair, gently pulling to encourage as Yugi worked the organ with fervor. Yugi hummed in pleasure as he saw Yami's knees slightly shaking from the extreme pleasure. It gave him a sick sort of satisfaction to be able give someone so much pleasure. Yugi continued his actions, his tongue slipping over every vain, lathering the organ with affections. He knew Yami was close, so he pulled of that of he could down his throat and hummed.

"Aibou, I'm going to…I'm going to. Fuck!"

Yugi swallowed all that Yami gave him, savoring the slightly bitter taste on his tongue. Yami leant back against the machine, trying to catch his breath, and not collapse. Yugi stood up, smirking at the look of bliss on Yami's face. He had caused that, and he loved it. Yami slowly opened his eyes to the world, looking at the smirking Yugi. He gained an equally evil smirk on his face, before pulling him forward, connecting his lips harshly with the smaller man's.

"It's seems my theory was correct," Yami said once he broke the kiss. Pulling Yugi flush against him. "But I would think it's time to reciprocate. Don't you think?"

Yugi's smirk disappeared and a blush heated on his features. Yami quickly picked him up and placed him back on top of the machine, pushing him so he lay on his back against the cold metal. Yami smirked at him before licking a trail downward, no pits stops allowed. Yugi weaved his hands in to Yami's hair in anticipation as Yami reached his bottoms. Yami looked up towards Yugi, his chin resting just above Yugi's near painful erection.

"Now Yugi, I think it is high time we remove this dish cloth, do you think so?"

Yugi nodded eagerly, as Yami undid the button with his teeth. Yugi moaned as he undid the fly, making sure to go extremely slow. Every vibration got sent straight to his dick, as Yami pulled it down tooth by tooth. Once the task was completed he stood up straight, and with the speed of a magician, they were gone, flung into far corner of the room. Yugi gasped in surprise as the air suddenly assaulted his senses, but that quickly disappeared and he screamed. He had been plunged into a warm, wet place. Taken completely by surprise. He was happily surprised he didn't cream himself right there and then. He forced his hips into the unforgiving metal, making sure he didn't chock the man who was giving him great head. He tilted his head back, giving of breathless moans as Yami sucked with dynamism. Making sure to take all of Yugi in with very bob. Yugi's hands searched out for something to hold onto as his legs went over Yami's shoulder. Yami saw his hands reaching out and grasped them with his own. He squeezed Yami's hands, while moaning incoherent babble. He was near his limits he knew, and by the looks of it, so did Yami. He sucked harder and let go of one of Yugi's hands to play with his balls, gently squeezing them, like ripe fruits. Yugi lost it and screamed Yami's name to the rafters as he came, his seed flying down Yami's throat. Yami stood up straight again, looking at the spent angel before him. He looked as amazing, laying there. His legs spread apart, head tilted to the side as he regained his breath. Yami felt like a god, because that was all his doing.

"You okay?" Yami questioned.

Yugi nodded and slowly opened his eyes. He stared into the crimson eyes and made sure he was still there. "Yeah, I'm fine. We need lube."

Yami smirked and bent down. Yugi started to get up to see what he was doing, when Yami got back up. Showing a tube of KY Jelly. Yugi looked quizzically at him, then realized, after last week, he must have known he was getting some. No one's that dumb.

"So," Yami said as he slicked up his new erection, "So how do you want to do this?"

Yugi was surprised by the question, but answered the only way he knew how. He put on a seductive tone, looking directly in to the blood red gaze, "I want it hard and fast. I want you to become an animal. I want to scream your name as you pound into me."

Yugi was very lucky Yami didn't cream himself right there and then. Yugi lying on top of a washing machine, completely naked. Legs parted and his eyes such a deep shade of violet, "Fuck, aibou."

He smashed his lips against the smaller ones. Thrusting his tongue inside, wanted to dominate, to posses. Yugi welcomed it with open arms, wrapping his around Yami's neck. He loved the feel of Yami above him, in an extremely aroused state. He moaned into the kiss as a finger was roughly shoved in him. He felt like his was in nirvana, and it was only one finger. Yugi pushed back against it, showing Yami he could take more, that he wanted more. Yami ripped his mouth away, smirking in such a devilish way as he pulled the finger out, just to plunge back in adding another finger. Yugi squealed in pleasure, thrusting back on the invading digits. He was basically riding Yami's hand when he was momentarily stunned. He had found his prostate and was pounding into it. Yugi couldn't move, the only thing still working was he vocal chords, as they scream obscenities in every language he knew. Yami's smirk got bigger as he added another digit. Yugi screamed he, was going to cum, and hard.

"Yami, stop. I'm gonna cum," Yugi stuttered brokenly.

"Then cum Yugi, let go," Yami said, "Cum for me, scream my name."

Yugi did just that, throwing his head. He screamed his orgasm to the many inhabitants of the apartment block. Yami pressed against his prostate one more time before withdrawing his fingers. Yugi whined at there departure, but he knew they were soon going to be replaced. He felt Yami lent over him, he couldn't see, his vision was blurred. Lips pressed against his, lovingly massaging. Yugi moaned into the passionate kiss, pressing back against Yami. Yami growled slightly as Yugi grinded against his very ready erection. He pushed Yugi back down, making him lie flat, he smiled at him as he positioned himself at the boy's entrance. Yugi just wrapped his legs around Yami's waist, urging him on. Yami took a deep breath, and with a snap of the hips, was embedded inside. Yugi mouth formed a 'o' shape and a strangled scream escaped his throat. Yami stilled, gripping Yugi's hips as if he was going to run away. Yugi looked at Yami, leaning up slightly to see him. His eyes were closed and he was vaguely shaking. Yugi smiled and laid back down, a smirk appearing on his face. He abruptly threw his hips up, rolling them sharply. Both men screamed at the sensation caused by such a simple move.

"You want to play like that, aibou," Yami said had he took a firmer footing. Readjusting his grip on Yugi, "Okay, let's play."

He pulled out quickly, till just the very tip was still inside before plunging back in, with a snap of the hip. Yugi screamed, Yami had hit his prostate on the first try. Yami pulled out again, at exactly the same speed, plunging back in. Yugi was pushing back on to him, trying to match the frantic rhythm, as his hands searched for something to hold. Yami grabbed one of his hands, gripping it tight. They were both riding the waves of lust and desire. The metal didn't feel cold on Yugi's skin anymore, it felt like it was burning. Everything was burning while Yami thrust into him at an alarming rate. He screamed Yami's name with every thrush, trying to meet him. Yami was in a similar situation, never before had in been embedded in someone so tight, so hot, so…Yugi. It was like his whole body was in a furnace, burning, but he didn't want to get out. He would welcome the heat, just as Yugi was. Yugi's squealing got worst as Yami leant down, taking a nipple in his mouth. Sucking on it with fervor, like a child on their mother. Yugi knew he was close, but he didn't want it. He didn't want it to end, never in his life had he not wanted an orgasm. He knew it was going to hit him though. And hit him hard. Yami couldn't stop, he was going to be in pain in the morning, and so was Yugi. He speeded up, while pulling Yugi's legs from around his waist and throwing them over his shoulders. Yugi screamed at the new position, allowing Yami to go just a little deeper. He was close so very close, Yami could feel it. Yami took his joined hand from Yugi's and started pumping Yugi's sex in time with his thrusts, his hand becoming a blur. Yugi flexed wildly at the onslaught, his muscles juddering. He was so very close, and one more thrush in to his prostate was all he needed.

"YAMI!!!" He screamed, his back arching up and his muscles clamping around Yami. His seed splashing over his stomach and Yami's hand.

"YUGI!!!" Yami screamed as he came just after Yugi. His cum shooting in to Yugi, making the boy groan.

Yami slumped down on top of Yugi, his legs barely keeping him up. He didn't have a heart to pull out, so he stayed there. He lifted his head, looking into the face of his aibou. He looked so peaceful and serene as he tried to catch his breath. His lips slightly parted, coming out in little pants. Yami smiled and leant down, connecting Yugi's lips with his in a fleeting kiss.

"I think we should do laundry more often Mr. Atemu," Yugi said, his eyes still closed.

"It is true, Mr. Motou. Alas there is one problem."

Yugi opened his eyes looking into the deep crimson, "Yeah, what's that?"

"I seem to have run out of fabric softener."

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Yugi woke up with a huge smile on face. He was once again in the red room, wrapped in the black silk sheets. He drew abstract patterns on the bronze chest he was currently laying on. He circled a nipple and gently kissed the other one. He felt, content, relaxed.

"I thought you would have been worn out," Yami answered the unspoken question, "Seeing as we had sex, what 6 times."

"Actually it was 8, and I am worn out. I don't want to do it again, I just like kissing you."

"8 times huh," Yami said while running his hand through Yugi's sweaty hair, "Well if you like kissing me, would like to go out with me tonight. We could catch a movie, grab some dinner, then, maybe, do our laundry."

Yugi leant his chin on Yami's chest, staring into the mischievous crimson gaze, "I thought you ran out of fabric softener."

"I should be all stocked up by now, what do you say?"

Yugi thought about it, "Okay, I'll go out with you, but no laundry."

"Why not?" Yami replied, he didn't really mind. He needed the friction burns to go down anyway.

"I think you laundry broke my machine. He really needs to be repaired. He seems to be suffering from third degree burns."

Yami's rich laugh caressed Yugi's ears as he snuggled back up to him, soon entering the land of dreams.

_Owari_

I hope you enjoy some puzzleshipping goodness. I like this fic. Don't know why, just do. Don't forget to review, it makes this all worth while. xxx. Ja ne readers.


End file.
